


An Understanding

by maduvanthiv



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maduvanthiv/pseuds/maduvanthiv
Summary: Martha and Rose finally get to know one another after winning the battle against Davros.





	

(Martha Jones stands in front of the TARDIS, wistfully stroking the wooden frame. She sighs. Rose emerges from within.)

MARTHA: Oh, sorry. Didn’t realise anyone was inside.

ROSE: Oh yeah, the Doctor and I were just, um, catching up.

(They stand in silence for a few moments.)

MARTHA: I still can’t believe it’s you. He used to talk about you when we travelled together. Stories about werewolves and carnivorous TV sets and huge, metal men. His face would light up whenever he remembered. 

(She pauses cautiously.) 

I could tell he was completely…

ROSE: Yeah, I was too.

MARTHA: Was?

ROSE: (Quickly correcting herself.) Am. I still am. I don’t know when it happened but…I was nothing before him. Just worked at a shop, day after day. Nothing like you. I had Mickey I suppose but that was never going to last. Not after him. He’d show you galaxies and aliens and wars and black holes, how couldn’t you fall in love with that?

MARTHA: You’re telling me, on the day I met him he literally flew me to the moon…in a matter of speaking.

ROSE: So did you and him ever…

MARTHA: God no! Why would you say that?

ROSE: Because of the way you look at him, the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about him. 

MARTHA: Don’t be ridiculous. I’m engaged! (She gestures towards her ring finger. Rose smiles at her knowingly. Martha finally gives in.)

It’s been years but I still can’t…get over him. I’m sorry. 

ROSE: Like I said, how couldn’t you fall in love with him? Martha smiles.

MARTHA: Can I confess something? Rose nods. I wanted to hate you. There we were, me and the Doctor, travelling through space-time and I could never be you. He always wanted you, he never stopped thinking about you. It drove me mad, I mean, talk about a rebound!

ROSE: You’re kidding, right? Look at you, you’re some big doctor genius with UNIT. With nuclear codes and what not. How d’you think I feel, standing next to all of that?

(They both laugh.) 

MARTHA: What’s going to happen now? Are you going back to him?

ROSE: I don’t know. I want to, deep down, but…it’ll all work out in the end, I suppose. 

MARTHA: We’ll all find who we’re supposed to be with, someday. (She stares at her ring and sighs.) It was never meant to be the doctor and me. No matter how much I wanted it to be at the time. 

ROSE: After a considered pause. He’d be lucky to have you. He was. He was lucky to have you.

MARTHA: Thank you. Before you decide anything, you should know, he loves you. He really does. 

ROSE: I think so to, but…

MARTHA: But what?

ROSE: I think I just really need to hear him say it. Out loud.

MARTHA: Oh. 

(Silence, as the two women think about the man they have both loved.)

ROSE: I’m so glad I met you, Martha Jones.

MARTHA: The pleasure is all mine, Rose Tyler…I’m guessing this is goodbye, then?

ROSE: I guess so. 

(They shake hands cordially. Martha smiles warmly and places her hand upon the TARDIS for the last time. She walks away briskly as though a weight has been lifted from her.)

THE END


End file.
